My Life and my Deeds
by Saya522
Summary: The title says it all and you're gonna have to figure out who's speaking.. Also I felt like changing the rating I have a dirty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

My Life and my Deeds…

* * *

Yo people weird how I haven't updated lately huh. Well I kind of have writers block and this just popped into my head in English class today. Oh and people if you're gonna look at my stories at the least review, I don't even care if they're flames, All Right!

Disclaimer: Well I better just say, I don't own Blood+.

* * *

...Let me tell you about some of my life...

* * *

She lived in royalty….

And I lived in rags….

He treated her like his own daughter….

I was his lonely experiment….

She made the mistake of letting me out of my dungeon….

I took his life and the lives of his beloved friends….

I took her father and burned her home….

She wept for them and the fear in her eyes….

It pleased me so….

Now I took the life of her beloved little brother….

But I have his children….

It pleases me even more….

And soon this world will be mine….

And you, Saya, my only family, my sister, can not stop me….

* * *

Well there you go! I hope you people liked it! Oh! I may be posting up a new story and co-writing another story with avatarneji! 

Ja-ne!

P.S. You people better review or I'm not going to check your stories. Got It?!!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo everyone! A special thanks to Otanashi Saya, ScallyBally, and midnight-moonlight-hottie for reviewing! Oh and I still have writers block for my other story and yes I got this story in my head during english class today. (again)

* * *

My Life and my Deeds...

* * *

First she took my father... 

Then she burned my home...

I free her from her prison and this is how she repays me...

And this is during the late 19th century...

But she doesn't finish there...

Now in the 21st century...

She takes my little brother and now carries his children...

She's took my nee-san's peaceful life...

And now he's been forced to help me stop her...

I forced my only love into my servant because of her and my stupidity...

Now I must avenge my family...

I will stop you Diva, my blood sister, my only blood family, I swear on my life, that I will stop you!...

* * *

Well I think I'm going to continue this no matter how much you ask imoto-san.

Hitsugaya: " In the new story Saya522 and avatarneji, I'm going to be in it and so is.."

Satoshi (Ash Ketchum) : " I'M GOING TO BE IN IT TOO! Ikuze!"

Pikachu: "Pika Pika!"

Saya522: " Holly fucking shit on sandwich, I thought we killed you!"

Hitsugaya: " Please, I'm begging you to review it's the only way they'll stop fighting!"

Satoshi: " Ikuze!"


	3. Chapter 3

Yo new chapter! Guess when I got the idea! English Class!

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Blood , sadly..

* * *

My Life and my Deeds...

* * *

She took my little brother... 

Because of her my father died...

Because of her my love died...

Irene, my beloved Irene...

And now I'm stuck fighting Chiropterans...

With my poor, scarred sister who was forced to fight...

But i have to keep going...

Riku please give me the strength to defeat the mother of your children...

Diva, I will make sure you're dead...

Even if it cost me my life!...

* * *

Hitsugaya: " Well that was interesting. So what did you think about it Ha..." 

Satoshi: " IKUZE!"

Saya522: " Holly Fucking Shit! Satoshi, can't keep your mouth shut for a second!"

Satoshi: " Gomen naisa Saya522!"

Pikachu: " Pikapi!"

Saya522: " Holly Fucking Shit on a Sandwich! I thought avatarneji and I killed you!"

Hitsugaya: " Like I was SAYING, Haji what did you think about it?"

Haji: " It was very well thought out."

Hitsugaya: " Arigato Haji."

Satoshi: " PLEASE REVIEW!!!! IKUZE!!!"

Saya522: " Satoshi, SHUT UP!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

**GOMEN!!** I've been having the the worst time at school that I have writers block!

* * *

Disclaimer: How many fucking times have I said this! You know what screw it! I do own Blood+! -cellphone rings- " Moshi Moshi? Ano... Don't sue me!!" -hangs up- Alright, whatever I don't own Blood+. HAPPY! -producer nods head-_

* * *

_

_Blood..._

_That's all I see..._

_That red, warm, sticky fluid..._

_The years have gone by..._

_With that life giving liquid..._

_Covering my hands..._

_So many innocent lives taken..._

_Because of my goal..._

_I wish it would just stop..._

* * *

I'm still continuing 'What Should I Do', I just have writers block, OK?

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

My writing moods finally back!!

* * *

Being in the Red Shield ain't all it's cracked up to be.

I only fight for the free service around here.

I barely get any recognitions.

It's 'cause they're racist.

You know what I'm gonna go eat that good looking pie over there.

Ooooh!~

That smells great.

Soft on the pallet.

Aww just perfect.

Now to go get my machine gun & take care a few of those Chiropterans.

* * *

So ya..... It's been a while since I've uploaded something. I'm re-writing that Inuyasha story I uploaded, 'cause in my opinion it sucked. So who do you think it is this time? ;)


End file.
